youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Baloo
He played Verne in Over the Mammals' Hedge He is a turtle Baloo played Professor Emilius Browne in Bedknobs and Broomsticks (QuincyandAnnieFan360 Style) He is a professor Baloo played Fred (In Costume) in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Baloo played Wasabi in Big Animal Hero 6 Baloo played Kuzco Human in The Bear's New Groove He is an emperor Baloo played Guards in Cow Form in The Prince's New Groove He is a cow Baloo played Quinlan Vos in Animation Star Wars: The Clone Wars He is a jedi Baloo played Mina/Sailor Venus in Sailor Danny He is the 5th sailor scout Baloo played Louis in The Princess and The Cat and The Princess and The Mythical Creature He is an alligator Baloo played The Sphinx in Mystery Animals He is an instructor of superheroes Baloo played Mr. Fisherman in The Return of Yogi He is a pirate Baloo played Stoick in How To Train Your Lion He is a father Baloo played John Smith in Nalahontas He is a captain Baloo played BoCo in Chowder (Thomas) He is a BR Class 28 Co-Bo Diesel-electric engine Baloo played The Genie in Dannyladdin He is a genie Baloo played Blake McCallister in Danny and Bagheera (Jason and Gunther) Baloo played Goofy in Danny, Timon and Baloo: The Three Musketeers He is a dog Baloo played Mufasa in The Bear King He is a lion Baloo played King Triton in The Little Dalmatian He is a merman Baloo played Adult Tantor in Dannyarzan He is an elephant Baloo played Table Lamp Genie in Orinoladdin He is a table lamp Baloo played Kronk in The Tramp's New Groove He is a henchmen Baloo played Yao in Nala (Mulan) He is a soldier Baloo played Prince Derek in The Mutt Princess He is Odette's husband Baloo played Little John in Robin Hood (Animated Style) and Eric Hood He is a bear Baloo played Pumbaa in The Wolf King and The Yellow King He is a warthog Baloo played Sokka in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a wolf warrior Baloo played Uncle Iroh in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a firebender Baloo played The Peddler in Todladdin He is a peddler Baloo played The King in Maid Marianrella He is a little old man Baloo played Carl Bentley in Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) He is a grumpy man Baloo played Shrek in Baloo (Shrek) He is an orge Baloo played Fred Bedderhead in The Country Critters He is a harmonica playing bear Baloo played Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Baloo He is a wrecker Baloo played Sir Lionel in Quest for Camelot (CityMaker Animal Style) He is a knight Baloo played Peter Pan in Baloo Pan He is a peter pan Baloo played Thomas O'Malley in The Aristomammals (Julian14ernardino Style) He is a cat Baloo played Napoleon in The Aristomice He is a dog Baloo played Aladdin in Balooladdin He is a street rat Baloo Played John Rolfe In Rebeccahontas 2: Journey to a New World Baloo Played Rockmobile In Animal Story and Canal Famille Story He is a mutant toy Baloo Pete's Dragon In Mowgli's Bear He is a green dragon Baloo Played Lord Rogers In The Mouse Princess (TheBluesRockz Version) He is a king Baloo Played Prince Zuko Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceKodi Anima Style) He is a fire nation prince Baloo Played Dimitri in Rebeccastasia He is a russian Baloo Played Zozi in Br'er Rabbit The Magnificent He is a bear Baloo Played Woog in We're Back! A Toon Animal's Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is the triceratops Baloo Played Rex in We're Back!: A Jungle Animal's Story He is a tyrannosaurus rex Baloo Played Black Beard in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a pirate Baloo Played Merlin in The Sword In The Jungle He is a wizard Baloo Played Dr. Dawson in The Great Fox Detective He is a mouse Baloo Played Gorilla in Canal Famille Planet He is a gorilla Baloo Played Tantor in Robin Hoodzan He is an elephant As Blue Brothers Cat 3 in Front Row Orinoco He Played Ken in Cartoon Animal Movie He is the man who kills Barry He Played Fugax in The Animal Bully (CoolZDane Style) He is an ant He Played Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Jimmy Gourd He is a donkey Portayals *In The Children Book and The Children Book 2 Baloo played by Berk *In The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) and The Jungle Book 2 (Disney and Sega Human Style) Baloo played by Dexter's Dad *In The Galaxtic Guardian Book Baloo played by Robot X-5 *In The Jungle Book (AshandRaye Female Style) and The Jungle Book 2 (AshandRaye Female Style) Baloo played by Mina/Sailor Venus *In The Rodent Book Baloo played by Monterey Jack *In The Jungle Book (Jimmyandfriends Style) Baloo played by Wreck It Ralph *In The Simpson Book Baloo played by Dodger *In The Castle Book Baloo played by Beast *Baloo played by Wreck-It Ralph *In The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Baloo played by Adult Simba *In The Toy Book and The Toy Book 2 Baloo played by Rex Category:Disney characters Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Heroes Category:Gray Characters Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:�� Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Characters voiced by Bill Murray Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Wild Animals Category:Characters voiced by Phil Harris Category:Characters voiced by John Goodman